


Slowing Down

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, TONY STARK IS A DRAMA QUEEN, steve loves him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony and Steve just started dating and Tony wants to help Steve catch up on all the things he had missed.





	Slowing Down

**Author's Note:**

> please accept this fluffy Stony drabble about Tony and Steve being a newbie couple :D

It had been a while since Tony woke up feeling so content and happy. He was wrapped in a warm embrace and if the half curled, half-sitting position he had been sleeping in would for sure give him back problems later on, he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the person who he was cuddled into and the steady heartbeat and gentle rise and fall of a muscled chest he had used as his personal pillow for the night.

Taking a calm breath in and smelling leftover popcorn and butter, Tony opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness around him. The ' _I will show you every Star Wars movie_ ' marathon, which was a part of a long and complicated program of reintroducing Steve to the world, was not so successful and they both had nodded off halfway the fourth part, which maybe was a hint for Tony to be reasonable next time and instead of binging the full saga he should divide it into new and classic, so lesson learned. He decided to not move away yet, and stayed in the same spot, taking in Steve's warmth and thinking about the day he had planned for them when the time displayed on the still turned on TV caught his attention.

5:49 pm.

"FUCK!" Tony yelled, pushing himself off Steve and jumping into a sitting position.

"WHAH?!" Steve yelled right after, suddenly awake and tensing his body as if ready to bolt up and fight.

"We overslept!!" Tony panicked, tugging at his hair in a desperate move.

"Ugh…" Steve relaxed and sunk back into the couch. Somehow he wasn't surprised that their night movie marathon ended with them missing the day. "Babe… Calm down…" Steve rubbed his face, as Tony's nervousness was almost palatable and completely unnecessary.

"You don't get it, do you?!" Tony hissed looking at his boyfriend. "I had a whole day planned for us!"

"Tony…"

"We were supposed to have brunch together! And it is like 6 hours after brunch time! I wanted you to try bagels with smoked salmon and cream cheese!"

"I had bagels and salmon before," Steve moved up to a sitting position slowly, sounding minimally amused.

"But you never had mimosas! It is like an essential brunch cocktail in the modern New York culture!" Tony continued, flailing his arms around as to make a statement.

"I am sure that we can eat salmon and drink mimosas tomorrow too."

"And I wanted to take you to the art gallery and then we were supposed to go to the artisan coffee shop across it - "

"I appreciate that, but - "

"- but it is too late for all of that, and now we can only order pizza and re-watch ' _A New Hope_ '!" Tony ended his rant, by theatrically dropping head in his hands and curling, smothered by the failure of not being able to show his old fashioned boyfriend how modern people date.

Steve waited for a second, having a feeling that it wasn't the end of the drama. When Tony indeed didn't say anything more, he decided to test it.

"Are you done - "

"And I cleared my whole schedule for you today!"

As soon as Steve opened his mouth, Tony straightened up and yelled out his pain. Steve quickly covered his mouth to hide the smile, but still a small giggle gave him out and Tony quickly turned to him, sending him a harsh look.

"It is not funny, Steve!" he complained.

"It kinda is," Steve laughed quietly. He knew that Tony had planned a visit on Broadway for them, but he had a feeling that no actor would top the dramatic performance he had just witnessed. "Listen, babe, I appreciate you want to help me to catch up, but we don't have to do everything in one day. Planning and prioritizing things is a good thing."

Tony scrunched his nose. Somehow he felt that Steve was right, and maybe he wanted to rush everything and cram whole decades into days. Still… "Man, you are boring," he complained, just to have the last word.

Steve smiled, not expecting anything else from his futurist boyfriend. "So, can we slow down now?"

"Yeaaah. But not too much. I get bored with slow," Tony commented, sitting in a more relaxed manner. The emptiness in his stomach reminded him that he was pretty hungry, and stale popcorn couldn't possibly fill that void. "So, pizza?"

Steve nodded, feeling quite hungry himself. "Hey, I heard that people put pineapple on pizza now! Maybe we can order it?"

A very visible twitch ran over Tony's body and he sent Steve a completely appalled look. "Get out of my house," he hissed, getting in return the fondest, the warmest smile that made him feel weak instantly. Totally unfair.

"Hmmmm," Steve scratched his cheek, looking flustered, "before we get to that pizza… I kinda liked one of your earlier suggestions."

"Which one?" Tony asked, turning more to Steve. Coffee? Art gallery?

"The first one," Steve admitted, looking embarrassed, but his eyes shone with something. Something that turned his eyes into a deeper shade of blue.

"Bagels?" Tony mentally looked through his plan and found the first thing, "I thought you wanted pizza."

"Tony, no," Steve sighed and moved closer. "The first one? The very first one?"

Tony blinked.

"The first thing you said when you woke up?"

"What thin - OH," Tony yelped, finally remembering, a pinkish blush running over his face before it was replaced with a sly grin. "Why, Captain Rogers," he said in a husked out voice, wrapping hands around Steve's neck and deeply enjoying Steve's blush and the dark lust in his eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to have this urge so early in the morning."

"Technically, it is almost evening," Steve corrected, putting his hands on Tony's hips, fingers sneaking underneath the waistband of the old sweatpants brunet used to wear around the house.

"Technically, your mouth should already be on my mouth, otherwise I will blab until sunse - ummmmhhh. Mhhhhm."

And Steve did just that and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> pineapple on pizza is freaking delicious, yo


End file.
